


Fall Any Minute

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M, Mama - Freeform, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mama!au: Yixing wakes up one morning, in his flat, and finds a tall lanky guy sleeping on his balcony when he was about to water his plants. The thing is - he lives on the 36th floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Any Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jay, as her little prompt for me to get some short writing done, I hope you all like it! She also wrote one for me called ' _Sshh_ ', so go give that a read~
> 
> The title is a snippet from Got7's song 'Fly', which I looped while writing this.

There was coffee on the floor, his small watering can hanging precariously from one of his fingers and the water inside was beginning to dribble out. He wasn’t one for clumsiness but his body turning rigid in shock could excuse the mess on his floor. The shock came from the fact that there was somebody sprawled out across his balcony floor, which wouldn’t have been a surprise had he lived on one of the lower floors.

However, he did not. His flat was on the thirty sixth floor, meaning that there were thirty four balconies and a ground floor window that sat below his and three more layers above his own. It was his day off, he’d expected to be able to sleep in a little longer than normal and he had been ready for hours of lounging in front of the television to regain the strength he had expended in his thirty six hour shift at the severely understaffed hospital.

The man, the one that was currently sleeping on his plant covered balcony, threw all those plans out of the window with his arrival. He took wary steps towards the figure, his body leaving the sanctuary of the glass doorway and up until he was in line with the tall man. There was an awkward moment when Yixing realised he would have to wake the intruder and fear shuddered through his body, he had no idea who the person was or their intentions for that matter. He acted quickly, his suspicion making him act fast.

He stepped up onto the chair, his arm stretching out and the water spilling out over the unconscious man’s body and it took under a second for sleep to break, “Fuck, Zitao, what the hell?”

“I’m not _Zitao_ and I should be saying that to you,” Yixing deadpanned, the man on the floor looking up at him with a pained squint in his eyes.

“Who are you?”

Yixing rolled his eyes, “I am the owner of this apartment.”

“Why did you splash me?” The intruder whined, removing all fear Yixing still had swirling within him and replacing it with annoyance.

“You’ve trespassed on my property and I wanted to wake you up.” Yixing shrugged, the man’s scrunched face smoothing out and stretching to show his shock. “I don’t like people invading my space.”

“Jesus Christ, you didn’t have to try and waterboard me? Torture is illegal, you know?” The man seethed, water dripping from his brow and down to his chin.

“So is breaking into somebody’s property!” Yixing scoffed, his arms crossed tightly and defensively across his chest. “You made me spill my coffee.”

“I didn’t break in,” The man defended, his knees bending until he could lift himself up from that position. “I am still technically _out_.”

“I don’t care about the formalities, you’re in my home and I want to know how you got here.”

“I flew up?” The man responded lamely.

Yixing’s eyebrows raised so far up that he was sure they were verging on joining his hair rather than protecting his eyes from sweat, “You _flew._..?”

“I know it sounds utterly ridiculous because humans don't fly, right? But I promise you that I’m not lying.”

“I really don’t believe you,” Yixing slit his eyes, the orbs scanning and scrutinising the man in minute detail. “Tell me the truth and I won’t press charges when I call the police.”

“No, please, I am telling the truth,” the man scrambled to his feet, his head in line with Yixing’s chest as he looked down at the intruder. “ _I can fly_.”

Yixing could see and hear the seriousness of what was being said, his apprehension coming back as a fear for the man’s sanity, “I’m sure you can.” The man looked relieved then he heard Yixing’s placating tone and the healer knew he would have to be calm and positive to try to get through to the confused man, “Do you have somebody who looks after you? Is that who _Zitao_ is? Is he your carer?”

“ _My carer_?” The man was tall as Yixing stepped down from his chair, hoping he would appear non-threatening if the man was unstable. “I don’t have a carer.”

“It’s okay, it’s only me here,” Yixing soothed as the man’s perturbation displayed itself on his face, “You can tell me and I’ll help you.”

“I don’t need hel─”

“Do you have a phone? I can call Zitao for you,” Yixing interrupted to coax.

“I don’t need you to call Zitao, he doesn’t look after me,” there were a few moments where they looked at each other until a penny seemed to drop for the intruder. “I’m not crazy, I really can fly. How else would I get this high up in the building without going through your apartment?”

“There are ways of doing such things; _Parkour_ is pretty big these days.”

“Trust me, I am far too clumsy for anything like that,” the man argued, his voice calming down a little bit and he sighed.

His long arms reached out for Yixing, who was too slow to flinch away and Yixing let out a scream as the floor disappeared beneath him. The healer hated himself for letting his guard down and he knew he was doomed as he wasn’t returned back to the ground. “What are you doing to me? Let me go.”

“I wouldn’t request that, if I were you,” the man’s voice was right beside his ear and Yixing’s eyes flew open to look into the dark ones before him.

“Why?”

“Look down,” and Yixing did. His body went rigid as he felt himself verge on the feeling of passing out at the sight of people as small as insects and cars growing ever smaller by the second.

“I want to go down, I want to go down, I want to go down,” he whimpered, his voice wavering like a blubbering child as they seemed to get further out of Gravity’s grasp. “Please take me down.”

“Do you believe me now?” The man asked and Yixing nodded, his fingers curling into the flying man’s shirt in hopes of more safety and security as they slowly made their descent.

It took a few minutes for Yixing’s feet to touch down on his shrub covered balcony and it took him a while to collect himself before he could let go of the man and step back away from him, “Okay, so you can fly.”

“I told you I wasn’t lying.”

“Well, it’s not a normal thing to be told by somebody who has broken into your home,” Yixing retorted, his knees and hands continuing to tremble as he fell back into the chair. “It’s not a normal thing to be able to fly.”

“I know, you can’t tell anybody.”

The man suddenly looked panicked, as if Yixing had just found out his biggest secret ─ which he probably had ─ and the smaller male gulped down his own anxiety. “Would you feel comfortable if I told you something that nobody knows about me? A secret that’s just as big?”

“I doubt you could have anything that’s quite as life changing as that…”

Yixing smiled at the challenge set out by the stranger, his urge to tell somebody about his secret had been clawing within him for years and he didn’t want to skip out on his one opportunity. “Trust me, it would be mutually assured destruction after I’ve told─ _shown_ ─you this.”

The man cocked an eyebrow as Yixing took one of his dying plants, its discolouring making it stand out in the rest of the garden, placing it on the small glass patio table.

His finger lifted a leaf, the one that looked as if it would crumble at any moment, and let his body follow its instincts and he could feel something crackling through his body as the layers of skin on his fingertips vibrated. His power flowed out in thick streams of calm; the leaf filling out, hydrating and turning into a luscious shade of green once again. The rest of the plant followed, regaining its colour and its strength returning to make it stand upright once again.

“I think it’s safe to say, my secret is just as big as yours,” Yixing thinned his lips into an awkward smile as the tall male took the delicate flower between his fingers. “I’m Zhang Yixing and I can heal.”

The healer stuck his hand out for the man to shake and the palm was accepted as long fingers curled around his, “I’m Wu Yifan and I can fly.”

“Now, Yifan,” Yixing placed the plant back on the ground where the sun was vaguely shining, “We have established the _how_ , now I want the _why_ , why were you on my balcony?”

“I’m not entirely sure, I was almost certain that I was at home,” Yifan scratched the back of his head, a shy declaration of confusion.

“Had you been drinking last night, maybe?” Yixing offered and Yifan shook his head, shifting on his feet.

“I don’t drink, it’s hard to control the flying thing when I’m drunk and that’s not good if I’m wanting to keep things a secret,” Yixing nodded, he fully understood the dichotomy ─ he found it difficult to suppress the urge to heal everything when he was tired. “I really don’t know how I got here.”

Yixing chewed his lip, looking behind him over the edge of his balcony, “Were you running from somebody? Somebody you made angry? A disgruntled workmate?”

“No, I work alone.”

“That doesn’t sound shady at all,” Yixing rolled his eyes, the sun edging down the back of his collar, making his neck even warmer.

“I work as a freelance song lyricist, there are very few people I can make mad in my profession,” Yifan supplied, making Yixing nod in understanding as he tried to think of reasons why the man had appeared on his property. “I really cannot remember anything, it’s like things go black then I’m being woken up by you with your watering can.”

“Have you had a head injury recently?” The healer asked whilst he stood up from where he had been sat, his fingers slowly edging towards Yifan’s temples.

“Not that I can think of.”

“May I check?” Yixing gestured up at the man’s head and Yifan nodded slightly.

He let his powers probe, feeling Yifan’s head for any sign of external or internal injuries and he could feel the blank spot in his subconscious, “Wow, it’s like that time has just gone."

“Fucking Zitao,” Yifan muttered, “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“ _Zitao_?” Yixing asked pushing his chin to the left and Yifan was laughing.

“He can manipulate time and he does stupid things with it, it’s usually just a couple of minutes here and there that he makes me lose but this is _hours_. I can’t believe him.”

“By Zitao, do you mean Huang Zitao?” Yixing asked inquisitively, making Yifan nod his head and Yixing blanched.

“You know him?”

“He was a patient a few weeks ago and I knew he was watching my hands,” Yixing muttered, letting his hands fall to his side. “You think he knows about me?”

“My guess would probably be yes but he could just be matchmaking again,” Yifan looked somehow even more bashful, his friend’s actions making him smile awkwardly.

Yixing smiled slightly, his dimple showing a little in his cheek, “He thinks we are a good match?”

“Seems so.”

“Can your friend _see_ the future, by any chance?” Yixing mused with an idea as Yifan seemed to be deep in thought.

“Sometimes, if he’s close enough to the person it concerns.”

“Do you think he saw _us_?” Yixing queried, making Yifan freeze up completely.

“Maybe…” Was the uneasy answer he received,

“Then why don’t we kick this off with you replacing that coffee you made me drop?”

Yifan stared at Yixing dumbly, with his mouth wide and eyes coated in a flimsy glaze, “ _Coffee_?”

“Yes, coffee, fly boy.”


End file.
